1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-line skating. Specifically, this invention concerns a means of displaying and protecting the graphics on the frames of in-line skates, a method of preventing wear to such frame graphics which is induced by contact with abrasive surfaces, and providing the ability to change the graphics of an in-line skate frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-line skating is a form of recreation practiced for more then two hundred years in various areas of the world. In recent times, it has evolved into a multi-faceted activity. Included among such activities are speed skating, hockey, cross training, freestyle, and so-called “Aggressive” skating. Aggressive skating comprises of a number of stunts, including but not limiting, curb and handrail “grinding” (sliding), stair riding, ramp skating, jumping, and “stalling” (coming to an abrupt stop). Many of these activities significantly and rapidly degrade the quality of the in line skating equipment.
As a result of these hazards, the incorporation of graphics to the in-line skate frames has been limited. The present approaches have been to apply graphics with either a decal or by screen printing directly onto the frame. These techniques insure that frame graphics are subject to the same types of damage as the frame itself. Also, these methods do not allow for replacing or updating the graphics of your frame.